


Prompt: "Shower"

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you see the Ylvis video "Tightsmannen"?<br/>No?<br/>Go see it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: "Shower"

**Author's Note:**

> another hella short hella bad

You accepted the job on rebound, after getting fired from your previous company. You were supposed to go in a house and photograph this guy for a magazine. But upon entering and finding him ready for the shoot, you damn sure don't regret taking the job. He look like some sort of skinny blonde-hair deity, who you were about to see covered in water and wearing tight jeans.  
The moment you touch his hand to say hello, the spark ignites, and during the whole shoot it won't turn off. In fact you can feel it expanding, taking over the very small room.  
But when he looks into your eyes- not the camera, /your eyes/- and starts pouring water on his face, the fire reaches you, and you need to clench it.  
You put down the camera and step slowly into the water with him, never stopping to look into his eyes. The second you're in, fully clothed, he seems to release his own heat and hold your soaked back and kiss your soaked lips, as if wanting to make sure no fire's left. His hand slips down, yours goes up to your neck to bring him closer, as if wanting to become one, as if there were already too many people in that shower. You claw into his neck and that turns him on even further. He forcefully breaks the kiss and presses his forehead against yours, teasingly keeping your lips apart, ignoring your repeated attempts to close the gap. No. After several tries he starts leaving a trail of kisses from the crease of your lips down to your chin and your neck, where he lingers, and you feel his breath, while you both hang on to each other as if not to fall. He starts kissing down your shoulder and your chest, clothes completely soaked, which makes the feeling of being clothed disappear. Your legs weaken, and you fall, with him on top of you, which gives him the opportunity to pin your wrists down and start moving his hips against yours and kick your shoes off and out of the shower, as if melting together.


End file.
